The following description relates to navigation of application objects in a networked environment, for example, navigation among application objects in a portal-based networked environment.
A portal brings together various applications from an intranet and an extranet that may or may not be related to one another. Each application typically has a different and isolated navigation model for use with the application's objects. An application's objects can be various resources, which can be presented in a display window in a graphical user interface (GU).